Time after Time
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Só um amor verdadeiro resiste à passagem do tempo... Presente de niver para Dra. Nina! UA


**Comentários iniciais:  
><strong>_Antes de mais nada: Feliz aniversário, Dra. Nina! Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida! Muito obrigada por suas betagens que me ajudaram muuuuito a melhorar como ficwritter. Esta fic não foi betada por motivos óbvios, mas espero que vc goste XD  
><em>_  
>Eu escrevi esta fic para homenagear a aniversariante, mas a inspiração veio de um desafio sugerido pela Dra. Nina: escrever uma fic romancedrama baseada na música Time after Time, da Cindy Lauper. A parte mais difícil do desafio: fazer minha beta chorar. Será que eu consigo?  
><em>

****************************************************************************************************************  
>TIME AFTER TIME<strong>

A jovem de cabelos vermelhos contemplou o céu nublado através da vidraça do escritório e suspirou, desanimada. Para ela, dias cinzentos como aquele eram sinônimos de depressão e melancolia.  
>Sorriu amargamente antes de beber uma xícara de chá quentinho. Independente das condições climáticas, ela sabia que nada conseguiria preencher a eterna sensação de vazio que se apossara de sua alma há tantos anos...<br>Sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira e perdeu alguns instantes contemplando os belos quadros que decoravam as paredes do escritório. Profissionalmente, ela não tinha do que se queixar. Trabalhava como gerente-executiva em uma multinacional do ramo automobilístico. Seus rendimentos lhe permitiam um excelente padrão de vida: apartamento em um bairro nobre de Tóquio, viagens anuais à Europa, jantares em restaurantes caros, entre outros luxos. Além disso, era uma mulher bonita e alvo de muitas paqueras. No entanto, nada daquilo conseguia amenizar a enorme solidão que a atormentava diariamente. Uma solidão tão dolorosa que a estava matando aos poucos...  
>Lá no fundo, porém, a jovem ainda nutria uma pequenina esperança... a de que, algum dia, conseguiria preencher o imenso vazio que havia dentro dela.<p>

**Grécia - Onze anos atrás...  
><strong>  
>Medo. Essa fora a primeira reação que Marin tivera ao saber que seu pai havia sido transferido para trabalhar em outro país.<br>Para uma garota de dezesseis anos que nunca saíra do Japão, a idéia de morar na Europa era assustadora. Como seria se afastar de suas velhas amigas da escola e se mudar para outro país? Como lidaria com as diferenças culturais? Como faria para se relacionar com os novos colegas de escola?  
>Seus pais deixaram bem claro que não haveria outra solução. Marin era menor de idade e teria que acompanhá-los à Grécia, querendo ou não. Mesmo contrariada, a garota se viu obrigada a aceitar.<br>Tal como previra, sua adaptação ao novo país foi bastante traumática. Não conhecia nada da língua e dos costumes locais, e acabou sendo alvo de brincadeiras cruéis em seu novo colégio. As colegas de classe a esnobavam, em parte por ser estrangeira, em parte porque Marin não se enquadrava dentro do padrão "patricinha" das outras garotas. Além de ser uma aluna bastante estudiosa, ela não se importava em seguir os modismos e futilidades que suas colegas tanto valorizavam. Por isso, foi muito difícil para ela fazer amigos em sua nova escola.  
>Em certa manhã, a garota vagava solitária pelo pátio durante o intervalo quando subitamente trombou com um garoto distraído que não a tinha visto. Ela já ia reclamar da falta de atenção dele quando se deparou com os mais belos olhos verdes que já vira em toda a sua vida.<br>"Desculpe! Eu não vi você!", disse o bonitão. "Você se machucou?".  
>"Não...", respondeu Marin, com o rosto vermelho.<br>Ele abriu um belo sorriso que a deixou ainda mais envergonhada.  
>"Você é nova aqui, não é?".<br>"Sim... faz dois meses que eu me mudei para cá...", respondeu ela.  
>"Imagino que você deve estar meio deslocada ainda".<br>"Está sendo um pouco difícil me acostumar...", confessou a ruiva, timidamente. "Eu cheguei à Grécia há dois meses, e tem sido um desafio aprender um idioma tão diferente do meu em tão pouco tempo!".  
>O garoto ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Marin começou a reparar melhor nele, e ficou impressionada com o que viu. Seus cabelos possuíam um tom caramelo que contrastava com a pele levemente queimada de sol. Embora ele tivesse apenas 16 ou 17 anos, já era bastante alto e musculoso. Com tantos atributos interessantes, era bastante provável que ele já tivesse uma namorada...<br>"Meu irmão é professor de literatura grega. Quem sabe ele possa te ajudar?", sugeriu o garoto, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

Constrangida, a menina não sabia o que responder.  
>"Se você quiser, eu peço para ele te dar umas aulas particulares. Vou dar meu telefone, assim você poderá ligar para marcar as aulas...".<br>Ele pegou um papel de dentro da mochila que trazia nas costas e anotou o número antes de entregar para Marin.  
>"Seu nome é Aioros?", perguntou ela.<br>"Não, esse é o nome do meu irmão. Meu nome é Aioria...", respondeu ele, de modo descontraído. "E o seu?".  
>"Marin".<br>"Belo nome. Se além das aulas você precisar de alguém para te mostrar os pontos turísticos da cidade, também pode me ligar!", disse o garoto num tom que soou levemente malicioso.  
>"Obrigada", agradeceu Marin, mais vermelha que um pimentão.<p>

* * *

><p>Quatro meses depois, muitas coisas haviam mudado na vida de Marin. Além de ter aulas particulares de grego com Aioros, ela conhecera todos os pontos turísticos de Atenas ao lado do irmão mais novo de seu professor.<p>

_**Lying in my bed  
><strong>__**I hear the clock tick and think of you  
><strong>__**Caught up in circles  
><strong>__**Confusion is nothing new  
><strong>__**Flash back warm night, almost left behind  
><strong>__**Suitcase of memories  
><strong>__**Time after  
><strong>__Deitada na minha cama,  
><em>_Ouço o tique-taque do relógio e penso em você  
><em>_Presa em círculos,  
><em>_confusão não é novidade  
><em>_Lembranças de noites quentes, ficaram para trás  
><em>_Como uma mala de memórias  
><em>_Tempos passados_

Conhecer Aioria fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida. Ele foi seu primeiro amor. Seu primeiro beijo. Seu primeiro namorado. Seu primeiro homem...  
>Como poderia se esquecer da primeira vez em que esteve em seus braços? Os pais dele tinham viajado, e Aioros providencialmente saíra com alguns amigos. Aioria aproveitou a ocasião e convidou a namorada para um jantar romântico em sua casa. Embora o tal jantar fosse apenas uma pizza <em>delivery<em> com sorvete de sobremesa, Marin se encantou ao ver a mesa arrumada com as melhores louças e os castiçais de prata com velas acesas. Aioria havia caprichado na decoração apenas para impressioná-la. Ela já percebera o quanto o rapaz era romântico, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso com freqüência.  
>Durante o jantar, os dois conversaram muito e beberam algumas taças de vinho. O clima foi esquentando cada vez mais, até que finalmente eles terminaram a noite no quarto de Aioria. Não haviam planejado que seria naquela noite, mas acabou acontecendo. E foi uma noite inesquecível para ambos.<p>

* * *

><p>Depois daquela noite, o jovem casal viveu muitas outras igualmente memoráveis. Os dois estavam cada vez mais apaixonados e fazendo planos para o futuro. Até o dia em que Marin recebeu uma notícia que a deixou desesperada...<br>"Filha, seu pai foi transferido novamente. Teremos que voltar para o Japão", avisou a mãe.  
>"Voltar? Mas eu não posso!", respondeu a garota, aflita.<br>"Como não pode? Você devia estar feliz por voltarmos ao nosso país! Você nem queria vir para cá!", censurou a mãe.  
>"Isso foi antes... antes de conhecer o Aioria!".<br>"Ora, Marin! Você está assim por causa de um namorinho sem futuro? Tenha paciência!".  
>"Mas eu o amo!".<br>"Você ainda é uma pirralha e não sabe o que é amor. Nós vamos voltar dentro de duas semanas, portanto é melhor se conformar com isso!".

_**If you're lost you can look  
><strong>__**And you will find me, time after time  
><strong>__**If you fall I will catch you  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, time after time  
><strong>__**If you're lost you can look  
><strong>__**And you will find me, time after time  
><strong>__**If you fall I will catch you  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, time after time  
><strong>__Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor  
><em>_e vai me encontrar tempo após tempo  
><em>_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar  
><em>_Eu estarei esperando tempo após tempo  
><em>_Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor  
><em>_E vai me encontrar tempo após tempo  
><em>_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar  
><em>_Eu estarei esperando tempo após tempo._

Entretanto, Marin não se conformou. E Aioria demonstrou toda a sua revolta quando descobriu que a garota ia embora.  
>"Você não pode ir!", gritou ele, furioso.<br>"Eu quero ficar, mas meus pais vão embora e eu preciso ir com eles!".  
>"Não precisa coisa nenhuma! Você pode morar na minha casa!".<br>"Ficou louco? Meu pai jamais concordaria que eu fosse morar com você!", respondeu ela, perplexa.  
>"Se o problema é esse, a gente casa!".<br>"Casar? Você é louco mesmo! Nós só temos 17 anos!".  
>"E daí? A gente se ama, e é isso que importa!", insistiu Aioria, cada vez mais irritado.<br>"Nós ainda não temos maturidade para casar!".  
>"O que você prefere? Voltar para o Japão e me abandonar?", perguntou ele, dramático.<br>"Eu posso até ir, mas a gente continua namorando à distância! Daqui a três ou quatro anos, eu volto para cá e aí a gente casa!", respondeu a garota.  
>"Não, Marin! Não dá certo namorar à distância! Ou a gente casa agora, ou terminamos tudo!", decidiu Aioria.<br>Marin passou a noite inteira acordada pensando na proposta do namorado. No entanto, ela sabia que seria uma loucura se casar tão jovem. E o pior, contra a vontade de seus pais, que jamais aceitariam que ela tomasse tal atitude.  
>Tal como previra, seus pais fizeram um escândalo quando a garota contou sobre o pedido de casamento.<br>"Se você fizer isso, esqueça que tem família!", ameaçou o pai.

Marin sentia-se completamente dividida. Não queria perder Aioria, mas também não podia romper com sua família. Ela era filha única, e seus pais não mereciam que lhe virasse as costas daquela maneira.  
>Depois de refletir muito, finalmente tomou sua decisão...<br>Quando procurou Aioria para se despedir, ele a ouviu em completo silêncio. Marin explicou todas as razões pelas quais precisava regressar ao Japão, e insistiu para que mantivessem o relacionamento. Por fim, o rapaz disse apenas:  
>"Se é isso que você quer, seja feliz... mas esqueça que eu existo!".<br>Em seguida, ele foi embora sem sequer dizer adeus.  
>Marin ficou apenas observando-o se afastar. Sentia um terrível nó na garganta, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquela situação. E, por mais que ela vivesse, jamais conseguiria se esquecer daquele momento tão triste...<p>

Durante a viagem de volta para o Japão, a garota derramou algumas lágrimas silenciosas. Ele pedira para que ela o esquecesse... mas como poderia se esquecer da primeira vez em que o encontrara? Da primeira vez em que haviam se beijado, enquanto observavam o pôr do sol em uma praia quase deserta? Como se esqueceria da maneira carinhosa como ele costumava abraçá-la enquanto dizia que sempre estariam juntos?

**Japão - dias atuais  
><strong>  
>Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Marin ainda sentia seu coração doer ao se recordar da expressão que vira no rosto dele na última vez em que o vira. Uma expressão que misturava revolta, mágoa, sofrimento. A expressão de alguém que perdera o ser amado para sempre. A mesma expressão que ela ainda trazia no rosto após tantos anos longe dele...<br>Depois daquele dia, nunca mais tivera notícias de Aioria. Como ele estaria? Teria conhecido outra mulher e se casado?  
>Ela vivia se fazendo essas perguntas, mas não tinha coragem de procurá-lo, nem mesmo de telefonar. Sempre que se recordava do último encontro com ele, sentia uma tristeza profunda. Aioria jamais a perdoaria por ter ido embora daquele jeito. Porém, ela tinha certeza de que tomara a melhor decisão. Se tivesse ficado na Grécia e se casado com ele, provavelmente já estariam divorciados. Os dois eram jovens demais para assumirem um compromisso tão sério... além disso, ela não suportaria ter que romper com sua família.<br>O mais triste, no entanto, era constatar que ainda não o esquecera. Até tivera outros namorados, mas nenhum deles fizera seu coração bater tão rápido. Nenhum deles a amara como Aioria...

* * *

><p>Na metade de agosto, Marin decidiu aproveitar suas férias e viajou para a Itália. Ela até pensara em voltar à Grécia para matar as saudades, mas acabou desistindo. No fundo, ela receava reencontrar Aioria ao lado de outra mulher...<br>Naquele domingo ensolarado, a jovem estava passeando e tirando fotos nos pontos turísticos de Roma. Quando chegou à Fontana di Trevi [1], ela decidiu seguir o costume local e jogou uma moeda dentro da fonte. Enquanto jogava, fechou os olhos e fez um pedido:  
>"<em>Quero reencontrar a felicidade perdida".<br>_Inesperadamente, ela estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz conhecida lhe dizer:  
>- Espero que seu pedido seja atendido.<p>

Quando Marin voltou seus olhos para trás, não acreditou no que viu: Aioria estava ali, bem na sua frente!  
>- Você? O quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a jovem, sem disfarçar sua perplexidade.<br>- Eu queria conhecer a Fontana pessoalmente. Para alguém que trabalha no ramo de Turismo como eu, é vergonhoso dizer que nunca esteve em Roma... – explicou o rapaz – Então, eu aproveitei minhas férias para viajar um pouco...  
>Marin não sabia o que dizer. Jamais imaginara reencontrar Aioria ali depois de tantos anos.<br>- Eu conheço uma lenda muito interessante sobre essa fonte... – continuou ele, aparentando naturalidade – Quando um casal é obrigado a se afastar porque o homem vai servir o exército ou viajar a trabalho, a namorada deve oferecer a ele um copo de água da fonte e depois quebrar o copo... assim, o homem não esquecerá dela jamais.  
>Depois de ouvir a história, a jovem ficou desconcertada. Por que ele estava lhe contando aquilo? Seria algum tipo de indireta, já que ela tinha ido embora?<br>- Essa tradição só vale para os homens? – perguntou Marin, num tom levemente irônico.  
>- Deve valer para as mulheres também... – respondeu o rapaz, com um semblante sério – Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria você aqui...<br>- Também estou de férias – respondeu a ruiva, se esforçando para não demonstrar o quanto estava abalada com aquele reencontro.

Os dois se calaram subitamente, sem saber direito como continuar aquela conversa. Após uma longa pausa, Aioria sugeriu:  
>- O que acha de almoçarmos? São quase duas da tarde e estou morrendo de fome.<br>Um pouco hesitante, Marin concordou. Eles foram juntos até uma cantina bastante aconchegante que havia perto dali. Enquanto almoçavam um delicioso prato de massa, a jovem contou que havia se formado em Administração e trabalhava em uma grande multinacional. Aioria também falou sobre seu trabalho em uma agência de turismo. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois tocou em assuntos do passado.  
>Quando o almoço terminou, decidiram continuar o passeio por Roma. Para Marin, aquela situação era um tanto quanto absurda... depois de tudo, como podia passear ao lado de Aioria como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles?<br>O tempo foi passando, e quando se deram conta, já era cinco da tarde. A jovem olhou para o ex-namorado e disse:  
>- Logo vai anoitecer, e eu preciso voltar para o hotel.<br>- Onde você está hospedada?  
>- No <em>Piazza di Spagna<em>.  
>- Que coincidência, eu também estou lá. Podemos voltar juntos.<br>Marin assentiu, um pouco constrangida. Aioria não comentara nada sobre o passado, e ela também não se sentia à vontade para falar a esse respeito.  
>Os dois conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto se dirigiam até o hotel. Quando chegaram ao saguão, Aioria olhou para a jovem e disse, com um sorriso charmoso:<br>- Depois de tantos anos, você continua linda. Ou melhor, está ainda mais linda do que antes...  
>Marin corou levemente e agradeceu o elogio. Ao entrarem no elevador, o rapaz decidiu confessar algo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que a encontrara na Fontana di Trevi:<br>- Você estava certa quando decidiu ir embora.

**_After my picture fades_****_  
><strong>And darkness has turned to grey<strong>  
><strong>Watching through windows<strong>  
><strong>You're wondering if I'm OK<strong>  
><strong>Secrets stolen from deep inside<strong>  
><strong>The drum beats out of time<strong>  
><em>**_Depois, minha imagem some,__  
><em>E a escuridão começa a ficar cinza.<em>  
><em>_Observando pelas janelas,__  
><em>Você quer saber se estou bem<em>  
><em>Segredos roubados de lá do fundo<em>  
><em>Meu coração bate descompassado<em>_

Aquela frase fez o coração dela acelerar descontroladamente.  
>- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ela.<br>- Nós éramos jovens demais. Eu era muito imaturo para me casar... demorei muito para chegar à essa conclusão, mas hoje eu tenho consciência de que não teria dado certo...  
>A jovem ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Aioria continuou:<br>- Eu peço desculpas por ter sido tão intransigente com você. Eu fiquei desesperado quando você contou que ia embora... fui impulsivo e acabei te magoando... – concluiu, enquanto a olhava de um jeito tão comovente que a deixava com as pernas trêmulas.  
>- Eu não queria ir, mas não tive outra escolha... – respondeu Marin, tentando não desmoronar na frente dele.<br>Quando chegaram ao andar em que ela estava hospedada, ambos desceram do elevador. Aioria quis acompanhá-la até o quarto, e quando ela parou diante da porta, ele se despediu:  
>- Foi muito bom encontrar você e passar essa tarde ao seu lado. Quem sabe possamos sair juntos amanhã para conhecer outros lugares?<br>Marin não respondeu. Embora Aioria não tivesse comentado nada a respeito de sua vida amorosa, ela não queria pensar na possibilidade de ele já ter outra pessoa. E mesmo que tivesse, nenhum dos dois conseguiria negar o desejo incontrolável que havia entre eles...  
>Tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Beijos ardentes, seguidos de carícias ousadas. Seus corpos imploravam um pelo outro, a tal ponto que o futuro perdeu completamente a importância naquele momento. A única coisa que lhes importava era a necessidade de satisfazer urgentemente aquele desejo arrebatador.<p>

Depois que todas as roupas foram despidas e jogadas pelo chão do quarto, os dois se amaram intensamente, como se fosse a primeira e última vez. Sentiam-se como se estivessem revivendo as mesmas emoções da primeira noite que passaram juntos. Entretanto, eles não eram mais dois adolescentes descobrindo o amor. Naquele quarto, havia um homem e uma mulher tentando recuperar o longo tempo que haviam perdido longe um do outro...

**_**You said, "Go slow, I fall behind"**_  
><em><strong>The second hand unwinds<br>**_**_Você me pede, "Vá devagar, estou ficando para trás" __  
><em>_O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás_

Quando Marin despertou na manhã seguinte, percebeu que Aioria já se levantara e estava se vestindo. Ao perceber que a jovem acordara, o rapaz olhou para ela e disse:  
>- Eu preciso ir agora. Tenho um assunto inadiável para resolver...<br>Mesmo decepcionada, Marin tentou entender a atitude dele. Os dois tinham se deixado levar por um impulso, por isso não seria justo cobrar nada de Aioria. Talvez ele estivesse até arrependido de ter cedido aos próprios desejos...  
>O rapaz se despediu dela com um beijo e saiu do quarto. Marin permaneceu deitada por mais alguns minutos, relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido naquela cama algumas horas atrás. <em>"Mesmo que nunca mais nos encontremos, essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida"<em>, pensou ela, num misto de felicidade e incerteza.  
>No entanto, a jovem sabia que na prática seria muito difícil ter que se afastar dele novamente. Como poderia abrir mão da felicidade pela segunda vez?<p>

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, Marin decidiu levantar da cama e se vestir. Quando ficou pronta, foi tomar o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel. Tentou distrair seus pensamentos fazendo planos para conhecer novos pontos turísticos, mas não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera. Já estava se preparando para voltar ao quarto quando foi surpreendida pela chegada inesperada de Aioria.<br>- Precisamos conversar. Vamos até a Fontana? – pediu ele, num tom misterioso.  
>Surpresa, a jovem concordou em acompanhá-lo até o local onde haviam se encontrado no dia anterior. Quando chegaram à Fontana di Trevi, Aioria tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse:<br>- Da primeira vez, você não aceitou meu pedido, mas agora é diferente. Somos adultos, donos de nossas vidas. Eu continuo te amando do mesmo jeito, e ontem à noite eu tive essa certeza...  
>O rapaz pegou uma pequena caixinha que guardara no bolso do blazer que estava vestindo. Dentro dela, havia um lindo anel com pequenos brilhantes.<br>- Marin, você quer se casar comigo? – perguntou ele.  
>A jovem ficou perplexa. Jamais imaginara que ele seria capaz de algo tão louco e romântico...<br>- Aioria! Nós nos reencontramos ontem, depois de tantos anos separados! Nossas vidas mudaram muito desde então! Você não acha que está sendo um tanto quanto... precipitado? - perguntou ela, um pouco perturbada.  
>- Não. Aquele não era o tempo certo, mas agora é. Além disso, por mais que nossas vidas tenham mudado, o meu amor por você continua o mesmo! Se nós nos reencontramos aqui, totalmente por acaso, foi porque o destino quis nos juntar de novo. Por favor, não despedace meu coração pela segunda vez... - pediu Aioria, em tom de súplica.<p>

Marin o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
>- Se eu fizesse isso, estaria despedaçando o meu também. Eu aceito!<strong><br>**_**  
>If you're lost you can look<br>**__**And you will find me, time after time  
><strong>__**If you fall I will catch you  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, time after time  
><strong>__**If you're lost you can look  
><strong>__**And you will find me, time after time  
><strong>__**If you fall I will catch you  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, time after time  
><strong>__Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor __  
>Você vai me encontrar, tempo após tempo<br>__Se você cair, eu vou te segurar  
><em>_Eu estarei esperando tempo após tempo  
><em>_Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor  
><em>_E vai me encontrar tempo após tempo  
><em>_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar  
><em>_Eu estarei esperando tempo após tempo._

Sorrindo, Aioria colocou o anel no dedo da jovem e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Depois que se afastaram, ela decidiu esclarecer uma dúvida:  
>- Quando nós terminamos o namoro, você me disse para esquecer que você existia... e ontem, você me contou uma lenda sobre os casais que bebiam da água desta fonte para não esquecerem um do outro... eu entendi mal, ou isso foi algum tipo de indireta?<br>- A lenda é verdadeira, mas... apesar de eu nunca ter bebido dessa água, eu nunca te esqueci, Marin! – revelou ele.  
>- Então, por que você nunca foi atrás de mim? Por que nunca me procurou? – perguntou a jovem, desconfiada.<br>- Porque eu tinha medo que você não me amasse mais... – confessou Aioria, levemente constrangido - Quando contei essa lenda sobre a Fontana, no fundo eu estava torcendo para que você respondesse que não tinha me esquecido...  
>Marin sorriu e o abraçou outra vez.<br>- Eu nunca te esqueci... e não importa quanto tempo tenha se passado, eu sempre esperei por você...

Os dois se beijaram novamente, com a certeza de que apenas um amor verdadeiro é capaz de resistir ao tempo e à distância...

**Fim**

[1] Fontana di Trevi: é a maior e mais ambiciosa construção de fontes barrocas da Itália e está localizada em Roma. Fonte: Wikipedia.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários finais:<br>**_E aí Nina, eu consegui te fazer chorar? Esse final ficou muito açucarado, mas não tinha como ser de outro jeito né...  
>Na verdade, eu gostaria de ter escrito uma fic com vários capítulos (um suspense bem sangrento, pra fugir um pouco do meu estilo XD), mas vc sabe que ando sem tempo devido ao concurso. Mesmo assim, espero que vc goste do presentinho!<br>__  
>Aos demais leitores: espero que gostem da fic e comentem! *pidona mode on*<em>

_bjs  
><em>_Marina Jolie_


End file.
